


Wine Is Sacred

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 18+, Annarietta has needs too, F/M, French Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: I love the quest Wine is Sacred simply because it had so much potential as a setting for a smut scene.So I've written one. It's rushed, but it made my heart happy to write.Please enjoy!18+ or read at your discretion.
Relationships: Anna Henrietta | Anarietta/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 3





	Wine Is Sacred

Annarietta’s perfume wafted towards his nostrils. The smell was almost intoxicating. A mixture of lilac and lavender, with just a hint of lily and pine. The smells of the forests of Toussaint; the smell of her home.

But for Geralt, the smell was driving him wild with desire. His shaft bulging through his trousers, he dutifully followed behind the duchess as she asked him to put a spigot into each barrel. Minutes passed by so slowly he felt his cock was going to burst past the protection of the leather and cloth that covered him. Annarietta was slowly slurring her words as she spoke, her steps losing their fluidity as she walked between each barrel, sampling each wine as she passed. Geralt could faintly smell the wine that was being overpowered by her perfume. He sighed, adjusting his throbbing bulge as he continued to watch the slowly stumbling woman before him.

“Geralt… Come here for a moment.” She hummed, a coy smile on her lips as she gazed at him. He approached her side and stood painfully still as she spoke once more. “I’m quite glad that you came down here with me.” She hummed, walking before him and inching him backwards until he touched the barrels of wine behind him. “You know… They won’t be able to hear a thing from that gate.”

Her hands came to rest on his belt, fumbling with the metal before unclasping the offending object and shoving it to the side. Geralt was about to protest before feeling the release of his shaft from the confines of his trousers and underwear.

“My, my… You’re so hard, Witcher.” She tsked, grabbing his shaft with both hands. “We can’t leave you so unattended… It wouldn’t be fair for me to have had so much wine while you stood back aroused and in need of relief.”

“Your Grace, I’m fine.” He tried, but his words went unheard as the duchess slowly sucked his head between her lips, drawing a low moan from his lips as she swallowed him inch by inch.

He pushed the hood back from her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he guided her bobbing head along the length of his shaft. She gagged as she took his length into the back of her throat, and with reluctance, Geralt pulled her head back until she released him with a soft pop. She gazed up at him, tears in her eyes and dribbling dripping down her chin as she replaced her lips with her hands, stroking his length with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

“Geralt, why do you resist?” She questioned, running her nails down his thighs. “Are you not pleased with my actions?”

“Your Grace—”

“Annarietta.”

“Annarietta, I don’t think that this would be a position you’d want Damien to catch us in.” He spoke, brushing away her tears with his thumb. “I wouldn’t want him to see such a display.”

“Geralt, you must understand that Damien is under strict order to stand guard outside in the courtyard.” She spoke, arching one fine eyebrow as she gazed up at him, her hands coming back up to grip his length. “Besides, this is what I want… What I need right now.”

Geralt was silenced from protesting when she swallowed his length once more, bobbing faster and faster until she was nearly chocking on his shaft once more. He tangled his fingers in her hair once more, holding her head still as he released a burst of cum into her mouth and partially down her throat. She released him once more, swallowing his seed as she gazed up at him with flushed cheeks and lust in her eyes.

Geralt pulled her to her feet, his hands fumbling for just a moment to pull the clasps from her blouse. He shoved the offending outfit down her arms and yanked her bra off in much the same fashion. He turned her back to the barrels and shoved her against them as he hastily took one of her pert nipples between his teeth while twisting and pinching the other with his free hand. She yelped at the contact of his teeth against her most sensitive skin but relaxed immediately as pleasure slowly began to overtake pain. A hum of pleasure rumbled through her, encouraging him to continue.

He massaged her breasts, feeling the soft, tender skin beneath his palms, wanting and needing more of her. She tasted of lavender, a gift from an earlier bath, with a subtle hint of salt from sweating beneath her traveling cloths. The taste of her skin fueled him, bringing his member to full attention once more. He pressed his shaft between her legs, groaning softly at the feeling of wet warmth from her core. He had to have her. Without releasing the nipple between his lips, he brought his hands down to her trousers and unclasped the buckles that held them in place, shoving the fabric down her legs. She stepped out of them easily, head resting against the barrels as her hips eagerly began to rock against his shaft. He wouldn’t be able to handle her teasing much longer. She was so wet and so warm, leaving a slick trail of arousal on his throbbing member.

He brought one hand up to her slick entrance, teasing the skin before making his way up to her clit, his finger hastily rubbing the tender nub as her legs threatened to give out beneath her. He released her nipple from his lips and brought them to hers, attacking her plump lips with hard, heated kisses. He could taste his release on her tongue as he subdued it within her mouth, exploring her as he slipped his finger between her folds, pumping against her walls as she moaned into his mouth. His free hand returned to her breasts, teasing each mound as his other hands explored her core. She moaned harder against his lips, her thighs trembling against his hand as he continued to finger her. Her breath began to hitch, and her chest heaved and trembled beneath his palm. It wasn’t long before her body was overcome with orgasm, the first she had had since Dandelion was banished from her lands. She shook against the wine behind her, her legs giving out from the rush of euphoria that came with release. When Geralt pulled his finger from her folds and his lips from hers, she released the moan that had been caught in her chest.

“By the Gods…” She huffed, back pressed to the barrels. “Geralt… Gods…”

He grabbed her leg and hoisted it up over his arm, then grabbed the other. She gasped at the sudden feeling of her feet leaving the ground, but that was immediately replaced with a cry of pleasure as Geralt lined his shaft up with her folds and thrust forwards, burying his length within her soaking core. He fucked her as hard as she could take it, her cries of pleasure swallowed up by the wine lining the walls. She pressed her head against the barrels once more, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued to thrust his full length against her aching walls, leaving them soaking even more. She didn’t know when he would finish, but she didn’t care. This man was doing exactly what she wanted him to do, and it could have been the need for sex or the wine she had drunk, but she was not ready for him to stop. She needed him.

“G-Geralt…” She huffed, stifling a cry by biting into his shoulder. She released a small cry that quickly melted into a moan as he angled his hips between them, thrusting into her at an angle she had never felt before. The rush of pleasure was overloading her senses and she felt her eyes begin to roll into her head, her body shaking with near immediate release.

The orgasm was intense, sending her on a wave of pleasure she had never felt before, not even with Julien. She dug her nails into his skin, drawing a small trickle of blood as he gently propped her up on her feet. Had it not been for his arms being wrapped around her waist with his hands pressed tight to her ass, she would have fallen over. Before she could even register her surroundings, Geralt had turned her around, pressing her chest to the barrels, then buried himself inside her once more, drawing a harsh moan from her lips.

Gods, the pleasure that was swirling through her body, a fire roaring inside the depths of her belly as he fucked her from behind, his hands hastily groping at her breasts as he fondled them with each thrust. She’d never been taken so forcefully before, and never from behind. Raymund had always wished to see her face as they had made love, not hastily fucked like two young lovers in the quiet of a sleeping house. Even Julien had wished to see the look on her face with each orgasm. Geralt… Geralt was a completely different kind of sex. It was hot and wild, fierce and sweaty. She swore she could feel her legs going numb from the force of his thrusts. She made a noise of discomfort, a soft groan that gave way to a moan, but Geralt never ceased his thrusts. He rammed into her harder and harder, his shaft throbbing against her walls with each drag of his length against her walls. She could feel herself clenching around him with her impending orgasm.

Geralt continued his assault on the woman before him, his fingers having left her breasts in order to fondle her clit, driving her closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel her walls contracting tighter and tighter around his length, desperately trying to force his seed into her core. He ignored the swelling of his shaft as he forced himself between her folds again and again, filling her with his length before pulling from her once more.

“Geralt… Gods Geralt!” She cried, her legs trembling beneath her as she desperately held onto the barrels she was pressed against. He watched her bite her lip, stifling another cry of pleasure as he drove into her once more. “P-please… Gods please cum inside me!” She cried, gripping her abdomen as the coil of pleasure in her belly gave way to a body wracking orgasm.

Geralt felt her walls clench tightly around his shaft, drawing his own orgasm, milking him of every drop of cum he shot into her soaking core. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands, his own body trembling with release as his shaft twitched and spurt between her folds. Once he felt he had been drained of every last drop, he slipped his length free of her, letting her collapse against the barrels before her, her legs still trembling beneath her.

“Gods… That was… Incredible.” She huffed, leaning against the wall for support as she drew her gaze over to Geralt. “I hadn’t realized… Just how long your stamina lasted.”

“Believe me, Annarietta, I can go longer than this.” He replied, a grin breaking through the corner of his mouth as he returned her gaze. “I just need to remind myself that not many women can keep up with me.”

“Who says I’m like ‘most women’, Witcher.” She chided, hands on her hips as she moved towards him. The grin on his lips became even more wolfish as she stood before him, her stark-naked body glowing beneath the candlelight. “On your back.” She ordered, pointing to their discarded clothing.

He obliged the duchess, lying down with his head propped up on her crumpled trousers. The smell of her lingering arousal would keep him hard, he knew, and he intended to show his new partner just how long he could go, permitting Damien didn’t wander down into the cellar looking for them. He watched as she approached him, legs spreading as she positioned herself above his waist. She lowered herself, plopping down with her folds spread over his length, her hips slowly rocking back and forth as she massaged her clit against his shaft.

“As you know, I’m plenty capable of performing just as well as you.” Annarietta purred, gabbing his length, and lining it up with her entrance, pressing his head to her core and twirling it around her arousal for just a moment before sliding down his length, a soft moan escaping her as she took his length.

She slowly began to ride him, hands pressed to his chest, with the sound of her slick entrance echoing just slightly off the walls. She took slow, deliberate strides, leaning forwards and dropping back down onto his thighs. He groaned at the sensation of her skin against his; her slowly fucking herself on his length. The feeling of her dropping down on each inch of his length, taking him all in as soft moans escaped her lips. He gripped her hips tightly, drawing a gasp of surprise from her that was quickly replaced by a moan as he slowly began to take control of her movements, propping her up on his waist as he began to thrust into her once more.

“Geralt!” She moaned, her palms once more pressed to his chest. “I was supposed to have control.”

“My apologies, but… It seems that we might be running out of time.” He grunted, his steady thrusts gaining momentum.

He flipped her down onto her back, propped her head on her hooded blouse, and rammed into her, drawing a sharp yelp from her lips. He covered her mouth, pounding into her until her body shook with impending release. He rammed into her even as she shook with orgasm, her walls contracted tightly around his shaft until he couldn’t take any more. He thrust once more, burying himself as deep inside her as he could, releasing his seed within her slick core. He trembled with release, sweat dripping down his body as the last spurts of cum left him. Once he was empty, he slipped free of her, easing her legs down onto the cellar floor as she slowly regained her senses from her orgasm.

As Annarietta was gaining her senses back, Geralt quickly slipped back into his clothes, fastening his buckles as she sat up on the floor. Wiping some of the sweat from her skin, she stood from the floor, cum dripping down her thighs, and grabbed a spare cloth that she had stuffed into her pocket in her trousers.

“Geralt, could you assist me?”

Geralt turned back to face her, his shaft hardening once more at the sight of the disheveled duchess before him. Her skin was flushed from the heat and glistened with sweat, and as he raked his gaze over the various forming bruises on her chest and hips, he caught sight of his seed dripping down her legs.

“Of course.” He replied, reaching out and taking the cloth from her hands.

She leaned against the barrels once more, taking the moment to gather her strength as Geralt knelt in front of her, wiping the mess from her skin and core. Once he could see that she had been adequately wiped down, he slipped his tongue between her folds, drawing a sharp breath from her as her fingers slowly entwined in his hair once more. Her hips bucked against his tongue, thighs slowly beginning to shake with impending release once more. Geralt circled his tongue around her tender clit before sucking the nub between his lips, bringing another moan from her lips.

“O-oh!” She cried, trying to press her hips as close to his face as she could, melting beneath the passes of his tongue across her clit.

It wasn’t long before she released once more, sliding slightly down the wall as Geralt pressed her back against the support of the stone behind her. He pulled away and gingerly wiped her down once more, cleaning her skin of any traces of cum that may have dripped from her core. Once he was pleased with his work, he helped her dress, offered her water from the pitcher nearby, then lead her back out into the courtyard where Damien stood guard. He glanced between the pair before nodding his head, indicating that they would be asking Fabricio any questions in regards to the missing barrel of wine.

Once Annarietta had indicated the steward would be taken to the dungeons, the trio prepared to leave once more, where Geralt would be following the trail of the wagon. As soon as Damien was out of earshot, Anna grabbed Geralt’s arm, gazing up at him with flushed cheeks. She wrung her hands between them, her nervousness showing through her calm demeanor.

“I trust that you won’t say anything about our… Intimacy… In the cellar, yes?” She questioned, her eyes focused on his once more.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt you in that way.” Geralt replied, placing his hand over hers. “I would never dream of causing such a ruckus in your court. I’m the outsider here.”

She breathed a sigh of relief at his admission to never breathe a word to anyone, then turned to look to where Damien was standing with their horses.

“Still… What happened in there…” She began, resting her hands at her waist as she leaned in towards Geralt. “If it would be accepted… I would wish to revisit those positions against sometime soon.”

Geralt chuckled at that, then leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

“I know of a few inns we could make use of, if her highness wishes to join me.”

“I would enjoy that very much.” She purred in response, feeling herself heat up with desire once more. “And perhaps we could try a few new positions where I could be in control this time around.”

“I would love to see you in such a position.”

“I shall send for you once I can escape for a few days.” She concluded, stepping towards her mare while throwing him a wink over her shoulder.

He breathed a soft sigh as he thought of his once more throbbing member pushing against his trousers. He couldn’t wait to find a moment to take care of it as he thought of the duchess riding his shaft once more.


End file.
